


Обратная сторона Луны

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternative Anatomy, Asexuality, M/M, POV Third Person, Top!Tom, Wise words, alien!Myles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Майлза звали Майлзом потому, что на вопрос, откуда он, всякий раз отвечал: «место за много миль отсюда».





	1. Chapter 1

Майлза звали Майлзом потому, что на вопрос, откуда он, всякий раз отвечал: «место за много миль отсюда».  
  
Научиться играть на музыкальном инструменте с механическим принципом было не так уж сложно, и он освоил его за месяц — у многих людей на это уходили годы. Зато в окружении клавиш и кнопок он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.  
  
Теперь он жил тем, что путешествовал с людьми, которые называли его своим другом — вполне неплохое достижение для всего трех солнечных лет в незнакомой среде. Конечно, за Майлзом закрепился несколько глуповатый образ, но этого было не избежать — он не мог мгновенно подстроиться под человеческие повадки и многого не знал. Лучше было казаться глупым, чем выдать себя и вызывать страх и недоверие у друзей. Из них только Том _знал_ и оберегал его, сглаживая неловкие ситуации, пока Майлз адаптировался к этой среде. Он и сам оберегал Тома, но по-своему, и тот не всегда мог это заметить.  
  
Поскольку тот был первым человеком, которого встретил Майлз, он не мог понять, все ли люди выглядят _так_. В попытках подстроиться он не мог решить, стоит ли ему стать женского или мужского пола, а глядя на Тома в результате выбрал что-то среднее. У него появились черты внешности, которые у людей больше всего ценились в женщинах: длинные золотистые волосы, голубые глаза и длинные ноги с округлыми бедрами. При этом у него было тело мужчины, одевался он как мужчина и старался вести себя как мужчина. Конечно, его собственная природа пряталась под всем этим фасадом, и через недолгое время выяснилось, что из него получился очень привлекательный человек. Люди обладали довольно примитивным набором инстинктов и сигналов поведения, поэтому Майлз сразу распознавал, кого из них он привлекал — впрочем, многие довольно талантливо это скрывали, но некоторые уж слишком настойчиво пытались сделать его своим партнером.  
  
В этом обществе царила невероятная логическая нестыковка: физическая близость возводилась в культ и табуировалась одновременно. Поначалу Майлз никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что люди очень любят трогать друг друга, выражая так свое расположение к другим. Для него это было немного дикостью, но он прощал им это — в конце концов, они обладали всего пятью чувствами, и это привязывало их к тактильному общению.  
  
Опять-таки, человеческий мозг обладал довольно неплохим набором функций, но был слишком хрупким — люди не умели блокировать свое сознание и подсознание от проникновения извне, и Майлз мог читать их воспоминания, желания, страхи и прочие чувства как открытую книгу. Как раз из-за хрупкости человеческого разума он и не мог в полной мере пользоваться тем, чем привык — прямое воздействие могло привести к необратимым последствиям, так что он лишь незаметно помогал кому-то снять головную боль или избавиться от страха.  
  
Зато с животными все было проще: они были гораздо примитивней людей, и Майлз даже мог контролировать их волю. Впрочем, никого из них он не трогал, но зато сами животные чувствовали, что он не человек, и побаивались его. Собаки Джо обходили его комнату десятой дорогой, но уж если ему доводилось выгуливать их, Майлз успокаивал их и внушал доверие к себе.  
К сожалению или к счастью для них самих, люди все еще оставались очень развитыми и умными животными. Они, к тому же, отчаянно стремились к низменному, а не наоборот: объедались, отравляли свое и без того слабое тело алкоголем и постоянно хотели спариваться. Конечно, для самих людей это было очень почетным занятием и самым любимым развлечением, хотя сам Майлз не видел в этом никакого смысла, кроме того, чтобы заводить потомство. Впрочем, у людей был слишком скудный набор способов получения удовольствия, поэтому такую привязанность тоже можно было понять.  
  
Майлз и старался понять: в одну из бессчетных ночей в отелях его разбудило то, что Том и Джо занимались любовью. «Разбудило» — не самое корректное слово, потому что Майлз никогда не спал в том смысле, в котором спали люди: его сознание не могло отключаться ни на секунду, и в этом он отчасти им завидовал. Том и Джо, надо отдать им должное, делали это вполне тихо в аудиальном смысле, но спектр их чувств и ощущений был куда «громче» обычного: для человека это было бы сродни тому, чтобы проснуться от салюта прямо в комнате.  
  
Майлз сел на своей кровати и с интересом уставился на них. Он прекрасно видел в темноте, в отличие от людей, но смотреть было особенно не на что. Он видел только длинные худые руки Тома, обнимавшие Джо, закушенный им угол подушки и две копны волос, которые скрывали их лица.  
  
Майлзу их занятие казалось довольно скучным, так что он подумывал улечься обратно. Однако в какой-то момент произошло то, чего он никак не ожидал: Джо, у которого было слабое зрение даже для человека, чуть запрокинул голову от удовольствия и, видимо, различил неподвижный силуэт Майлза, отчего испугался и рассердился одновременно.  
  
Майлз немного испугался сам: страх был одним из тех базовых инстинктов, которые он никогда не смог бы подавить полностью. Он безошибочно определил, что Джо вылез из постели с явным намерением отлупить его, поэтому так и замер, оцепенев от неспособности омыслить происходящее. Том ухватил того за руку, не подпуская к Майлзу, и просил не трогать его, а затем произнес странную фразу: «Он лунатик, не разбуди его». Джо от этого как-то разом успокоился, как будто это все объясняло, и вернулся в постель, отвернувшись набок и ворча негромко, что «больше не будет селиться с чудилой в один номер». Том, как почувствовал Майлз, ужасно огорчился и не мог уснуть, отчего огорчился и сам Майлз. Он осторожно усыпил его, но сам еще долго раздумывал над тем, что он сделал неправильно.  
  
Позже Том, конечно, объяснил ему, смущаясь, что люди не любят, когда на них смотрят во время столь интимного занятия. Майлз был озадачен еще больше, потому что уже успел узнать, что те же люди сами снимают специальные фильмы, в которых как раз это и изображено.  
  
Наутро после этого инцидента он чувствовал некоторую напряженность между Томом и Джо и не знал, как это исправить. Пока Том мылся в душе, они с Джо завтракали остатками еды из Макдональдса. Еда, признаться, нравилась Майлзу больше прочего из жизни людей — раньше он никогда не питался ничем кроме витаминных капсул и смесей из питательных веществ.  
  
«Боже, да перестань ты тут своим стручком трясти», — сказал ему Джо, поморщившись. Еще люди заставляли друг друга одеваться, чтобы потом раздевать. Это было невероятно нелогичное общество.  
«Почему ты сравниваешь мои гениталии с бобовыми?» — поинтересовался Майлз. Джо указал на него кусочком картошки-фри: «Если еще раз назовешь член гениталиями, я клянусь, я отправлю тебя домой в Стокпорт».  
  
Майлз пожал плечами и прикрыл пах простыней, возвращаясь к своему бигмаку. «Не пойму, чем ты красуешься, — добавил Джо. Он был в плохом настроении и пытался как-то это выплеснуть на Майлза. — Чтобы шастать голым, нужно иметь идеальное тело. А ты похож на сырную булку». Майлз покачал головой и возразил: «Ты не имеешь представления об идеальном теле. Само наличие тела отрицает идеальность». Джо ненадолго замолк, осмысливая услышанное, а затем нехотя кивнул: «Мудрые слова». Съев еще немного картофельной соломки, он вскинул руку и продемонстрировал Майлзу бицепс: «Но ты не можешь отрицать, что это ближе к идеалу, чем складки на животе». Майлз решил не объяснять Джо, что понятие идеала условно и не находится в какой-либо плоскости, чтобы определять его отдаленность. Вместо этого он сказал: «Лучше покажи это Тому. Ему это очень нравится».  
  
Не выдавать мысли людей было еще одним правилом. Но зато у Джо сразу сменилось настроение. «Это правда?» — недоверчиво переспросил он. «Конечно», — подтвердил Майлз. Он почувствовал, что Джо было очень приятно это услышать, и обрадовался, что в кои-то веки сделал все правильно.  
  
Но Том был более сложной личностью, чем многие, поэтому ему нередко удавалось удивить Майлза. Он во многом потакал Тому, потому что все-таки считал его «своим» человеком, хотя ему и не стоило привязываться ни к одному из них. Одним из потаканий было употреблять вместе с ним алкоголь, хотя Майлзу и было от него нехорошо. Люди с завидным упорством отравляли себя им, потому что это угнетало их нервную систему, с которой они сами не могли справиться. Поведение их от этого становилось непредсказуемым.  
  
Когда они были одни, Том взял его лицо в ладони и прижался своими губами к его губам, сделал ими пару странных движений и отстранился. Он назвал это поцелуем и спросил, делал ли Майлз это раньше. Он честно ответил, что нет, что невероятно рассмешило Тома: он уткнулся ему в шею и посмеивался, а затем снова поцеловал его и на этот раз обшарил языком весь его рот. Майлз все это покорно стерпел и даже пытался повторять за Томом, хотя это занятие казалось ему еще более бессмысленным, чем секс: это был обмен слюной и кучей микробов в придачу. Впрочем, он чувствовал, что Тому это доставляло удовольствие, поэтому не возражал.  
  
Конечно, он хотел бы ощутить с Томом настоящую близость, выше всей этой возни, но тот, к огромному сожалению Майлза, не был на это способен и не мог проникать в его сознание. Сидя в очередной раз рядом с Томом на кровати у него дома, Майлз видел его влечение так же явственно, как видел фильм на экране ноутбука, который они смотрели. Конечно, ему ничего не стоило заставить Тома полярно изменить свое отношение и испытывать к нему безразличие, но высшие ценности не позволяли Майлзу самовольно управлять чьими-либо чувствами.  
  
Том пригласил его провести время вместе, чтобы отвлечься от того, что Джо в тот момент проводил время со своей подругой. Майлз чувствовал, что его этот факт невероятно раздражал, поэтому спросил его об этом, чтобы Том выплеснул чувства. Он сложил руки на груди и обиженно произнес очередную странную фразу: «Они снова в суши-баре. Ох уж этот Джо, хочет и рыбку съесть, и на хуй сесть». Майлз осторожно спросил: «Ты думаешь, что София — не женщина?» Том досадливо отмахнулся от него и ответил, что это всего лишь фигура речи. Майлз понял, что разговорами здесь не поможешь, поэтому незаметно коснулся макушки Тома и смахнул все его мысли о том, чем сейчас занимался Джо, как сам Том смахивал вкладки с экрана своего телефона. Тот растерянно моргнул и сказал, что забыл, что собирался сказать.  
  
Впрочем, память у Тома оказалась довольно устойчивой. «Что-то про отличия мужчин и женщин, — сказал он, хмурясь и стараясь вспомнить. — Ты можешь рассказать про свой пол? Если это не секрет». Майлз вздохнул, но решил, что это надежно отвлечет Тома. «У нас нет понятия пола, — пояснил он. — Когда-то было. Но нас слишком мало, поэтому эволюция сделала свое дело: я могу быть и тем, и другим. Но мы все равно этим не пользуемся, отпала необходимость. Живое тело слишком ненадежное и хрупкое, чтобы вынашивать плод, поэтому мы делаем это искусственно». Такие разговоры Тому тоже не понравились. Он прикрыл рот рукой и жестом попросил Майлза умолкнуть. «Я понял, давай без подробностей, — пробормотал он, а затем спросил: — Тебе совсем-совсем не нужна близость?» Майлз постарался объяснить: «Нужна, но не такая, как у вас. Тебе сложно это представить, но с такими как я мы общаемся только с помощью эмпатии и мысленно».  
  
Тому стало очень интересно. «Но тебе же приятны прикосновения, ты можешь чувствовать физическое возбуждение, как мы?» — спросил он, повернувшись набок к Майлзу. Он кивнул: «Конечно, я могу, но то, что это приятно, вы придумываете сами». Он постучал Тома пальцем по лбу, и тот выглядел крайне озадаченным.  
  
Майлз добавил: «Я знаю, что тебе этого хочется, поэтому мы можем заняться этим по-вашему. Мне это не сложно». Том мгновенно покраснел и попытался сохранить лицо: «Ты в этом ничего не понимаешь. Я могу только показать тебе кое-что для начала». Майлз кивнул: «Я не против». С его способностью предугадывать поведение Тома ему нечего было опасаться.  
  
Тот закрыл ноутбук и отпихнул его в изножье кровати, а затем начал свой ритуал с очередного поцелуя: Майлз уже более-менее этому научился и целовал Тома в ответ. Он чувствовал, что Тому больше нравилась пассивная роль, но с ним ему приходилось вести: пока что он ощупывал его и гладил, целовал в шею и осторожно подбирался ниже пояса.  
  
Разум Майлза реагировал отдельно от его тела, поэтому он не старался подражать эмоциям людей за этим занятием — по его мнению, было достаточно и видимой реакции тела. Том пришел в восторг, стянул его штаны на бедра и принялся ласкать, обнимая свободной рукой. «Знаешь, мне это напоминает порно с лесбиянками, — хихикнул он Майлзу на ухо. — Мне это нравится. Мы могли бы еще что-нибудь в таком стиле попробовать. У нас почти одинаковый рост, подошло бы для шестьдесят девять». Майлз хотел было спросить, что означало это кодовое название, но роящиеся в голове Тома образы дали ему вполне четкое представление.  
  
Том осмелел и огладил его между бедер свободной рукой, а затем осторожно ввел в него пальцы — кажется, его это возбуждало даже больше, чем Майлза, точнее его тело, которое отзывчиво реагировало на ласку. «Вау, — выдохнул Том, жмурясь. — Нифига себе. Ты просто идеальный». Он стал поглаживать и тереть его изнутри, лаская сразу двумя руками, а Майлз решил не повторять свое высказывание про идеал. Возбуждение Тома было почти осязаемо, но Майлз решил помочь ему так, как умел: силой мысли воздействовать на участок мозга, отвечающий за удовольствие. Он был очень осторожен, потому что не знал, как это переносится людьми, но Том тут же сбился, застонал сквозь зубы и посмотрел на него замутненным от наслаждения взглядом.  
  
«Перестань делать со мной то, что ты делаешь, — сбивчиво попросил он. — Я не могу сосредоточиться, это слишком». Майлз оставил его мозг в покое и покорно подождал, пока Том доведет его до разрядки. Майлз прикрыл глаза, прислушавшись к собственному телу, которое затрепетало и расслабилось. Ощущение было действительно приятным, но скудным по сравнению с тем, что делал сам Майлз, да и довольно коротким. Неудивительно, что людям хотелось повторить это снова и снова.  
  
«Пожалуйста, скажи для приличия, что тебе понравилось», — попросил Том, приводя их в порядок салфетками. «Мне понравилось, — сразу же отозвался Майлз. — Извини, что я такой. Ты хорошо умеешь это все, и… я думаю, другому человеку бы тоже очень понравилось». Том улыбнулся и чмокнул его в щеку. Майлз мягко уложил его на спину и спросил: «Ты по-прежнему возбужден. Хочешь, я помогу тебе, как умею?» Том нервно облизнул губу и кивнул. Майлз чувствовал, что тот не знает, что его ждет, но хочет попробовать все, что тот ему предложит. Поэтому Майлз вплел пальцы ему в волосы, придерживая за затылок, и снова воздействовал на него, но уже немного сильнее. Тому этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить, выгнувшись всем длинным телом и сгребая в пальцах покрывало. Майлз мягко отпустил его, хотя мог продлить ему это ощущение на столько, сколько Том захочет. Но вряд ли человеку это пошло бы на пользу.  
  
«Это всегда так быстро и сильно?» — негромко спросил Том, пытаясь прийти в чувство и отдышаться. «Ты не можешь вынести больше и растянуть удовольствие, — ответил Майлз, а затем быстро приложил пальцы ко лбу Тома и сказал: — А теперь спи». Том закатил глаза и беспомощно опустился обратно на подушку. Дыхание его сразу выровнялось, и Майлз прикрыл его одеялом. Для Тома это было большим стрессом, поэтому ему пришлось мягко усыпить его, чтобы его нервная система пришла в норму после вмешательства.  
  
Майлз посмотрел на мирно сопящего Тома — тот всегда выглядел вдвойне красивей во сне — и снова занес над ним ладонь, намереваясь убрать из его памяти воспоминания об этом вечере. Он хотел избавить его от мук совести, но людям, к их чести, было куда легче хранить свои секреты: другой человек не мог почувствовать ауру вины, которая распространялась вокруг, как запах гниения.  
  
Подумав с минуту, Майлз убрал руку, решив не копаться в голове Тома и дальше, чтобы не рисковать. В конце концов, это было его добровольным выбором, тем более, Том явно не воспринимал произошедшее слишком уж всерьез. Майлз позволил ему помнить, потому что считал это правом Тома. Даже у такого, как он могли быть слабости: это тоже можно было считать потаканием.


	2. Chapter 2

Благодаря времени, проведенному с Томом, Майлзу пришлось познать многие тонкости человеческих отношений. Испускаемые Томом флюиды желания липли к нему, и Майлз зачастую испытывал легкий дискомфорт из-за этого. Эмоциональный фон Тома изменился, и он больше не смотрел на него как на чудного друга, о котором нужно заботиться. Майлз периодически нащупывал что-то очень низменное, и к такому Тому ему еще предстояло привыкнуть.  
  
Он часто звал его в гости, чтобы повторить тот ритуал, когда люди сначала смотрят кино, а потом целуются и ласкают друг друга. Майлз отчетливо видел, что семья Тома подозревает, чем они занимаются, поэтому всякий раз применял к ним свою силу, заставляя забыть о них и неотрывно заниматься своими делами.  
  
На этот раз Том вытерпел семнадцать минут фильма, а затем ткнулся ему носом в щеку и сделал кое-что неожиданное даже для него: длинно лизнул его. Майлз уставился на него оценивающе (он не умел удивляться). Том хитро ухмылялся.  
  
«Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Майлз и добавил с долей неуверенности: — Люди так не делают. Только животные». Он в самом деле видел, как собака Джо выражала любовь таким способом. Том улыбнулся еще шире и стер собственную слюну с его щеки. «Мне захотелось, — пояснил он. — Ты такой сладкий на вид, будто из зефира сделан». Зефир Майлз тоже уже успел попробовать. Он немного занервничал, пытаясь определить, не собирался ли Том его съесть. Люди, конечно, были варварами в некоторых вещах, но не настолько…  
  
Том перебрался к нему на руки и сел лицом к лицу. «Ты как-то перепугался, — озадаченно заметил он. — Мне больше так не делать?» Майлз просто ответил: «Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, если это не вредит тебе и мне». Том в очередной раз восхитился его мудростью, хотя Майлз вроде бы говорил очевидные вещи.  
  
«Ты не хотел бы… попробовать стать еще ближе?» — интимно шепнул Том, наклонившись к нему и щекоча длинными локонами. С любовью людей к иносказаниям Майлз решил на всякий случай уточнить. «Ты предлагаешь заняться сексом с проникновением?» — переспросил он, и Том чуть поморщился, как от боли. «Да, я предлагаю именно это», — вздохнув, ответил он.  
  
Майлз проанализировал ситуацию, сделал вывод и заявил: «Я не готов к оплодотворению». Том издал не поддающийся описанию звук и свалился с него, пряча лицо в подушке. Майлз с тревогой посмотрел на него — Том испытывал такое сильное чувство стыда, что оно мешало ему говорить. В конце концов, он совладал с собой, повернулся к Майлзу и сказал: «Я думал, что будет наоборот». Он сел на кровати, обхватив колени руками, и смущенно запустил пальцы в волосы. «Ладно, кажется, это не такая уж удачная идея», — нехотя признал он.  
  
«Почему? — возразил Майлз. — Я исходил из того, что ты умеешь это делать, а я нет. Логичней мне быть принимающей стороной». Том вскинул брови и спросил тихо и отчаянно: «Только какого черта ты решил, что я собираюсь тебя… — он кашлянул и с усилием закончил: — оплодотворять?» Майлз пожал плечами: «Разве не этим заканчивается успешный половой акт?» Том съязвил: «Смотря что считать успехом».

  
Если честно, встречи с Томом всегда довольно сильно утомляли Майлза, и ему требовалось побыть одному после этого. Нет, Том ему очень нравился, но он умудрялся перегружать его разум.  
  
Том приподнял край матраса и зашелестел чем-то. Затем он показал Майлзу небольшой квадратик из блестящей пластиковой упаковки и заявил: «Никаких оплодотворений сегодня». Кажется, он шутил, но это придало ситуации хоть какую-то определенность. «Как это работает?» — поинтересовался Майлз. Большинство изобретений у людей были настолько устаревшими по его меркам, что он не мог знать, как их использовать. А некоторые наоборот были гениальны в своей простоте — например, тостер.  
  
«Очень просто работает, — мягко ответил Том и приспустил домашние спортивные штаны. — Но сначала поласкай меня». И уточнил: «Вручную». На самом деле, Майлзу больше нравилось, когда Том давал ему вполне определенные команды, а не изводил намеками и непонятными ритуалами. Технику он уже изучил с его помощью, так что мог доставить Тому удовольствие, не забираясь к нему в голову.  
  
«Ну всё, всё, я уже готов», — прервал его Том, и Майлз убрал руку. «Я тоже, — сказал он. — Наверное». Том оценивающе уставился ему в пах и вздохнул: «Черт, ты такой странный. Я же еще ничего не делал». Майлз пояснил: «Мое тело реагирует на тебя и без дополнительной стимуляции». Том польщенно хихикнул и распаковал загадочный квадратик. Наблюдая за его ловкими движениями, Майлз был вынужден признать, что это изобретение относилось к категории тостера. «Так просто, но так действенно, — восхитился он. — Я бы не додумался». Том горделиво фыркнул, как будто сам изобрел штуку, которую надел.  
  
Майлз снова задумался, а затем заметил: «Но это снизит твою чувствительность». Тому явно не терпелось приступить к делу, так что он тесно прильнул к нему и мурлыкнул: «Ты мне с этим поможешь». Он подхватил его под бедро, оглаживая и пощипывая, и спросил почти шепотом: «Ты не боишься?» Майлз ответил, на всякий случай тоже шепотом: «Страх иррационален. Я стараюсь ничего не бояться». Том вздохнул: «Понятно», и добавил, медля с проникновением: «Тебе может быть больно». Майлз заверил его: «Мой болевой порог куда выше. Не беспокойся обо мне».  
  
Оказавшись внутри его тела, Том издал стон и расцвел целым спектром эмоций и ощущений. Никакой боли Майлз не почувствовал, но его собственные ощущения были странными и непонятными. «С ума сойти, какой ты классный, — жмурясь, прошептал Том ему в щеку. — Похоже на то, как с девушкой, только лучше».  
  
Майлз не знал, что ему нужно делать, поэтому приобнял спину Тома, устроившегося на нем сверху. Острые лопатки выступали под кожей, а мышцы напряглись. Майлз прислушался к собственному телу: для него определенно было в новинку то, что делал Том, но странные ощущения постепенно начинали казаться приятными.  
  
Дыхание у Тома было прерывистым из-за приглушенных стонов, а ногтями он вцепился ему в бедро и в плечо. «Майлз, — свистящим шепотом протянул он, активней задвигав бедрами. — Ох, Майлз. Прости, я слишком давно не был сверху». Майлз не понял, за что Том извинялся, но тот почти сразу укусил его между плечом и шеей и испытал оргазм, глухо постанывая сквозь сжатые зубы. В качестве поощрения Майлз продлил ему удовольствие, потому что, по его мнению, обычная длительность не стоила потраченных усилий.  
  
Том явно так не считал: он улегся на спину и перевел дыхание. «Сейчас, отдышусь немного, и помогу тебе», — хрипловато пообещал он. Майлз отозвался: «Я могу подождать». Он почувствовал, что Тома начало клонить в сон, но он совладал с собой и сделал пару глотков из бутылки с водой у кровати. Майлз с любопытством наблюдал, как Том сполз на кровати ниже и устроился между его бедер. «А это зачем?» — спросил он, и Том самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  


* * *

  
  
Майлз знал, что люди очень склонны к зависимостям, но не предполагал, что сам станет зависимостью для Тома. Тот хотел его постоянно и с каждым разом все больше, в каждую их встречу нырял в него, как в воду, и не уставал восхищаться им. Майлз старался видеть в этом положительные стороны, но не мог не замечать, что гормоны отупляли человека в прискорбной степени. Да, Том был счастлив, был готов ворковать и играть с ним часами, отмечая самые «сладкие», со слов Тома, части его тела любовными укусами, но при этом он совершенно позабыл обо всем остальном.  
  
«Нам ведь скоро опять в тур, — пояснил Том, когда Майлз попытался намекнуть ему об этом. — Там будет негде и некогда этим заниматься, так что я хочу побольше сейчас». И затем все повторялось снова: Том целовал его, возбуждал его тело в нужной степени и спешил овладеть им. Он извел уже целую кучу блестящих квадратиков.  
  
Майлз был рад, что Тому нравилось, ведь он частично перенимал его эмоции. Однако он не понимал, как тому еще не наскучило заниматься одним и тем же. Для собственного развлечения он принялся считать, сколько фрикций сделает Том за один раз, но это было непросто, ведь тот не имел стабильного ритма. Вместо этого Майлз решил подсчитывать его результаты по принятому на Земле исчислению времени.  
  
«Девятнадцать минут и сорок семь секунд, — сообщил он как-то раз после того, как Том закончил и улегся рядом, запыхавшийся и встрепанный. — Это твой лучший результат со мной». От Тома как будто повеяло ледяной стужей; он побагровел, затем побледнел и покрылся пятнами румянца, закусив губу. Кажется, у него даже слезы выступили. Майлз с досадой подумал, что он сказал что-то в корне неправильное.  
  
«Не говори так больше никогда», — сквозь зубы сказал Том. Майлз виновато понурил голову и сделал известный ему жест извинения, неловко поцеловав Тома в щеку. «Прости, я не знал, что тебя это обидит, — признался он. — Объясни мне, чтобы я больше так не делал». Том сложил тонкие руки на груди и вздохнул. «Я не могу обижаться на тебя, ты ведь многого не знаешь, — негромко сказал он. — Я привык, что ты не очень… отзывчивый партнер. Но если ты во время секса считаешь минуты, то у людей это означает, что тебе хочется, чтобы это поскорее закончилось».  
  
Ситуация более-менее прояснилась для Майлза. Он не хотел врать Тому, но на самом деле ему нравилась прелюдия, и нравилось время после, а к самому процессу он был почти равнодушен. «Просто мой разум не может бездействовать, — пояснил Майлз. — Мне хочется занять его чем-то, пока ты… делаешь это». Насколько он мог почувствовать, Том немного оттаял. «Поэтому у тебя такая большая голова», — беззлобно поддразнил он.  
  
Том вздохнул и в знак примирения улегся на плечо Майлза. Он решил немного поделиться с ним своими чувствами. «Мне очень нравится проводить с тобой время, — сказал Майлз. — Но я видел пару раз, как ты делал это с Джо. Мне жаль, что я не могу реагировать так же». Том смутился и насупился: «Ты подглядывал за нами?» Майлз оправдался: «Мне не нужно смотреть глазами».  
  
Упоминание Джо вызвало у Тома ощутимую тоску. Майлз про себя порадовался, что тот не позабыл о нем. Хоть Том и не любил, когда он «читал» его мысли, Майлз заметил: «Ты тоскуешь по нему. Давай завтра сходим в гости. Уверен, ему тоже тебя не хватает». Том шумно засопел и возразил с ревнивыми нотками в голосе: «А я уверен, что ему есть, чем и кем заняться».  
  
К счастью для самого Майлза, он не был способен на ревность. Человек на его месте бы попросту сделал вывод, что Том заменял им общество Джо, и оскорбился.  
  
С сожалению или к счастью для Тома, он не мог заглянуть в голову Джо и увидеть, как тот ревновал его до безумия, и накапливал это в себе. Майлз нащупывал самые темные уголки души своих друзей и надеялся никогда не дать им выхода.  
  
«Ты мой любимый человек, — сказал Майлз, хоть это и не относилось к теме их разговора. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив». Том приподнялся на локте и внимательно заглянул ему в лицо. «Это же не предисловие к тому, что ты собираешься улететь обратно на свою Альфу Центавру?» — нахмурившись, спросил Том. «Я не оттуда, — уточнил Майлз. — И нет, не собираюсь».


	3. Chapter 3

Длительные автобусные поездки всегда вызывали в их компании напряжение. Напряжение не в отношениях — все давно привыкли жить друг с другом и поводов для ссор не возникало, чему немало способствовал Вулфи. Разве что Джо мог в воспитательных целях хлестнуть его, Майлза, мокрым полотенцем и велеть надеть трусы. Он не обижался на это и подчинялся — Майлз жил дома у Джо, и тот по-своему заботился о нем.  
  
Напряжение возникало другого рода: кто-то постоянно хотел есть, в туалет, спать, сексуальной разрядки или занятый джойстик от игровой приставки, и так по кругу. В закрытом пространстве автобуса все это смешение чувств давило на Майлза, и он с нетерпением ждал приезда в пункт назначения, чтобы выйти из автобуса и оказаться на свободе от чужих мыслей и чувств.  
  
Напротив него сидел Том и скучал, как и все остальные, изредка позволяя Джо развлечь себя бесцельным селфи или предложением послушать вот эту песню. Чарли читал, а Джош пил чай, поглядывая к нему в книгу. Майлз решил, что напряжение ушло, но нарушителем его спокойствия, как всегда, оказался Том.  
  
Снаружи ничего не изменилось — он все так же сидел, подперев голову рукой и глазея по сторонам со скучающим видом. Майлз все равно почувствовал, что его мысли налипли на него, как песок на мокрую кожу — Том фантазировал о нем, хотя и знал, что от Майлза это не укроется. Он послал ему мысленный сигнал, который должен был ощущаться как тычок в голову, но Тома это лишь раззадорило — Майлз вздохнул, потонув в воображаемых звуках влажных шлепков и стонов.  
  
На самом деле, Майлз считал, что Том может фантазировать сколько его душе угодно, хоть это и становилось назойливым в таких условиях. Однако, в этих фантазиях Майлз не был самим собой — он стонал и отдавался страстно и с удовольствием, и это задевало его. Раньше он не подозревал, что в глубине души Том был склонен к жестокости — однако он явственно хотел тянуть его за волосы, шлепать и всячески мучить. Майлз говорил ему:  _«Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, если это не вредит тебе и мне»,_  но при этом его бедра были сплошь покрыты фиолетовыми или уже пожелтевшими следами. Ему было не больнее, чем от комариного укуса, когда Том делал это с ним, но он много думал о том, нормально ли это среди людей, и тревожился. Майлз ощутил тупую боль в сердце, когда подумал, что Том мог обманывать его и просто пользоваться его малочувствительным телом. Но он всегда целовал там, где кусал, и Майлз не чувствовал лжи, когда тот говорил, что обожает его.  
  
Майлз редко сердился, только когда сам чувствовал  _напряжение_. Сейчас он резко рассердился на Тома, тщетно пытаясь закрыться от нежелательных мыслей о самом себе. Внешне Том едва улыбался одним уголком рта, думая о том, как влажно и горячо внутри него, и Майлз очень громко подумал  _«Я не твоя вещь»_ , хотя Том и не мог услышать его.  
  
Он избаловал Тома так же, как Джо избаловал свою собаку, хотя Майлз никогда не относился к Тому как к питомцу. Он решил, что проучить его будет не лишним, и без всякого предупреждения применил к нему свою силу. Для того, чтобы доставить ему незамутненное физическое удовольствие, что так полюбилось Тому, ему нужно было реальное прикосновение. Без контакта Майлз мог только усиливать его возбуждение, накручивая, как пружину, тем самым поставив Тома в крайне неловкое положение.  
  
Он зыркнул на Майлза с подозрением, и тот ответил ему бесстрастным взглядом, не ослабляя «хватку». Дыхание у Тома участилось, а температура тела немного повысилась — Майлз мог ощутить и это, а также легкий страх. Том чувствовал, что его тело вело себя не так, как обычно, и это встревожило его. Майлз мрачновато ухмыльнулся:  _конечно, Том, никому не нравится не иметь власти над собственным телом._  
  
Том с мученическим видом положил ногу на ногу и прощупал сам у себя сердцебиение. Майлз внимательно наблюдал за ним и постепенно усилял воздействие, как будто проводил эксперимент. Вскоре Том засунул ладони под себя, очевидно, чтобы не давать рукам волю, и посмотрел на него с мольбой. Майлза это не слишком разжалобило — он прекрасно осознавал, что делает, и что это не причинит Тому реального вреда.  
  
Однажды Майлз услышал от Чарли выражение «сейчас яйца лопнут» и задумался, возможно ли это на самом деле, или это очередная фигура речи. Если да, подумал он, то это ужасно и полностью оправдывало то, почему людей так сильно тревожило отсутствие интимной близости. Он даже спросил у Джо, способна ли данная часть тела лопаться, потому что считал его вполне умным и осведомленным человеком, но тот попросил не задавать ему идиотских вопросов, и Майлз решил, что это, скорей всего, неправда.  
  
Явно отчаявшись, Том запрокинул голову на спинку сиденья и вцепился ногтями в подлокотник, периодически поерзывая. Майлз заметил, что тот начал привлекать внимание остальных. Каждый уставился на открытую шею Тома и его вздымавшуюся от неровного дыхания грудь, хотя Майлз никак не воздействовал на них. Он подернул ноздрями от легкого отвращения — все теряют крохи разума и опускаются до уровня животных, стоит лишь рядом появиться кому-то, готовому к спариванию.  
  
Том громче необходимого подумал  _«Пожалуйста, перестань»_ , и Майлз прекрасно услышал его, но воспоминание о том, как он сам произносил то же самое, заставило его ужесточиться и надавить на ощущения Тома сильнее. Тот не то пискнул, не то застонал коротко, и сжал худые бедра, чем смутил даже Чарли и Вулфи — те почти одновременно тряхнули головой, будто пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение.  
  
Джо отреагировал иначе: искоса посмотрев на Тома, он набросил ему на колени свою кофту, прикрывая пах, и прислонился поближе, чтобы тихонько спросить: «Ты чего, Ти?» Майлз подумал, что в этом был весь Джо — он сначала защищал Тома, и лишь затем спрашивал, что случилось. Он почувствовал, как Тома протряхнуло от соприкосновения с горячим плечом Джо, и он привалился к нему вплотную, шепнув тому прямо в ухо: «Трахни меня».  
  
Никто не услышал этого, кроме Майлза, а Джо вытаращил глаза от удивления. Майлз подумал, что ситуация начала выходить из-под его контроля. Он занервничал, и его сила стала выплескиваться, как пена из пивного бокала. Весь остальной экипаж автобуса ощутил дискомфорт и томление, а Джо спросил, запнувшись от волнения: «Что, сейчас?» Они перешептывались на ухо друг другу, чтобы никто их не услышал, и Том даже всхлипнул от случайного прикосновения к чувствительной мочке, а затем ответил: «Да, прямо сейчас, прошу». Майлз тщетно надеялся, что Джо найдет в себе силы отказать Тому, но на его памяти такого еще не случалось — особенно когда тот просил о том, чего Джо в глубине души желал больше всего.  
  
«Ребята, больше двух — говорят вслух», — назидательно сказал им Вулфи, на что Джо не ответил, а вместо того потянул одуревшего Тома за руку, сказав: «Пойдем». Тревога Майлза сменилась легкой паникой, когда он осознал, что не может снизить градус  _напряжения_  до прежнего. Он едва успел отвлечь всеобщее внимание, как уже делал раньше с семьей Тома, когда они с Джо, кажется, начали целоваться раньше, чем за ними закрылась дверь уборной.  
  
Чарли страдальчески посмотрел в окно, и Майлз хотел было обнадежить его новостью, что яйца не могли лопаться, но тут они оба вдруг обратили внимание на Джоша, который сидел сгорбившись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Майлз обеспокоился, потому что не чувствовал у него никакого возбуждения, но совершенно другие симптомы — сильную головную боль и тошноту. Джош отнял ладони от лица и утер кровь из-под носа. Всплеск страха и боли Чарли, сидевшего рядом, был таким неожиданным для Майлза, что ему показалось, что кто-то ударил его прямо в грудь, вышибая дух.  
  
Он сам испугался по-настоящему того, что натворил — очевидно, Джош был по-особому чувствителен к его силе, и она вредила ему, когда выходила из-под контроля. За дверью туалета что-то с грохотом обрушилось, и Майлзу показалось, что он сходит с ума от чувств и ощущений Тома и Джо, которые отдавались друг другу как никогда раньше. Когда он хотел проучить Тома, он не собирался впутывать в это Джо и остальных. Вулфи с подозрением проворчал: «Да что там происходит?» и привстал со своего места, а Майлз поспешно ткнул его пальцем в лоб и сказал: «Забудь». Лицо его на секунду приобрело бессмысленное выражение, а затем он кинулся хлопотать над Джошем вместе с Чарли.  
  
Майлз вдруг почувствовал себя очень слабым и беспомощным, надеясь, что он не перестарался и не заставил Вулфи забыть Тома и Джо полностью. Он с усилием закрылся от них в собственной голове, внезапно осознав, что может проявить свою истинную форму, если продолжит паниковать, и его сила выйдет из-под контроля окончательно. Это было бы гораздо хуже чем все, что он успел натворить.  
  
Джош страдал из-за него, и Майлз чувствовал, как ускользает его сознание, за которое тот упорно цеплялся. Он склонил голову и внимательно посмотрел на Чарли, всегда смуглого, а теперь побледневшего — он еще никогда не ощущал такой боли у людей, которая не была бы физической. Майлз наблюдал, будто оцепенев, как Чарли прижимал холодное мокрое полотенце у переносицы Джоша, бережно придерживая голову, и просил его дышать глубже. Майлз видел, что губы у Чарли были плотно сжаты, и он тоже чувствовал себя беспомощным — сам он понял, что это было странное подобие эмпатии у людей. Чарли понимал, что никак не может облегчить страдания друга, и испытывал боль сам.  
  
Вулфи открыл окна, чтобы впустить свежий воздух, и Майлз обратил внимание, что его тревога была заметно слабее, чем у Чарли. Ему пришлось соскользнуть в его сознание глубже, чтобы выяснить, что  _от этого не умирают_ , и эта информация принесла ему облегчение. Майлз мог бы попытаться помочь Джошу, но нельзя было, чтобы Вулфи и Чарли увидели это. К тому же, он побаивался реакции Чарли — Майлз предполагал, что мог вызвать у него агрессию, если бы полез к Джошу в такой момент.  
  
Наконец, тот приоткрыл глаза и сообщил спокойным тоном, что у него в глазах больше не темнеет. Чарли издал вздох облегчения и убрал полотенце — кровь из носа тоже удалось остановить. Вулфи тоже улыбнулся и отошел, по-прежнему не обращая внимания на активность в туалете. Майлз тоже присел тихонько у окна, чтобы не привлекать и к себе внимания. Чарли принялся растирать ладони Джошу, разгоняя кровь, и спросил: «Заварить тебе чаю покрепче?». Тот покачал головой отрицательно, и Чарли вздохнул, а затем с легкостью, но осторожно усадил его себе на руки.  
  
Джош не возражал и устало прислонился к нему — Майлз чувствовал, что ему стало легче, но слабость еще не прошла. Он подумал, что лучше было бы дать Джошу полежать, но он знал, что в моменты нервного напряжения люди были склонны терять способность мыслить здраво. Приобняв Джоша, Чарли украдкой поцеловал его в лоб и пробормотал: «Почему ты такой слабый, маленький мой?» Майлз отвел взгляд, в очередной раз подумав, что острый слух заставлял его подслушивать вещи, которые не предназначались для посторонних.  
  
Все еще терзаясь виной, он поминутно заглядывал в сознание Джоша, чтобы удостовериться, что его самочувствие улучшилось. Тот дремал, пригревшись возле Чарли, и, кажется, думал о нем же — стоило Майлзу нащупать это чувство, щемящее и сладкое, как Джош приоткрыл пронзительный голубой глаз и громко подумал:  _«Перестань. Не трогай меня»_. Майлз был поражен — еще никто из людей не был способен почувствовать вмешательство в их сознание. Испугавшись, он наглухо закрыл собственное и как будто оказался в полной тишине и темноте.  
  
Он прокрался в спальный отсек, поскольку очень хотел побыть один и привести собственные мысли и чувства в порядок, но там оказался Том — Майлз почувствовал, что за шторкой именно он. Том не спал, и он отодвинул шторку его отсека, хоть это и считалось бесцеремонным (сам Том, впрочем, постоянно так делал). Состояние Тома сильно напоминало похмелье. «Тебе больно», — констатировал Майлз, стоя рядом с ним. «Ты же видел его голым, — отозвался Том, хотя это не был вопрос. — Конечно, мне больно».  
  
Майлз огорчился еще больше — из-за его ошибки виноватым оказался Джо. «Прости меня, — извинился он, понурив голову. — Я могу забрать боль». Не дожидаясь ответа, он прикоснулся к нему и сделал, что обещал. Скверно, как для человека — кажется, Джо был не слишком осторожен. Том издал удивленный вздох и сказал: «Не надо было. Ты же хотел преподать мне урок». Майлз вскинул брови: «Но я не собирался причинять тебе боль». Том улегся на спину и пробормотал, глядя в потолок: «Ты умнее всех нас».  
  
«Это так», — подумал Майлз, но не сказал вслух. Вместо этого он спросил: «Где Джо?» Эту боль Тома он не мог забрать. «Был здесь только что, — ответил он. — Молил о прощении, целовал мне руки, и все такое». Вздохнув, Том с отчаянием добавил: «Я не знаю, как объяснить ему, что он не виноват. Я сам хотел этого». Майлз не знал, что на это ответить. Похоже, он заварил кашу, которую был не способен осознать и исправить.  
  
«Пожалуйста, скажи, что он в порядке», — попросил Том. Майлз обрадовался, что хоть чем-то может помочь, и прикрыл глаза, попытавшись «найти» Джо. «Он в порядке, — подтвердил он. — Чинит полочку в туалете». Том издал нервный смешок и поблагодарил его. Повернувшись на своей верхней койке набок, он оказался лицом к лицу с Майлзом и сказал: «Если мои мысли обидели тебя, прости. Я постараюсь больше… их не думать, если тебе это неприятно». Майлза порадовала искренность Тома.  
  
«Да, мне было неприятно, но не из-за самих мыслей, — попытался объяснить он. Насколько было бы легче, если бы Том был способен на эмпатию! — Я просто не понимаю тебя, и меня это пугает. Разве обязательно так много заниматься сексом, если любишь? Если так надо, ты скажи, мне просто нужно понять». Последняя фраза прозвучала как-то отчаянно, и Том с тревогой посмотрел на него. Майлз добавил: «Я просто вижу, что не у всех так. Например…» Он прикусил язык, едва не сболтнув лишнего. Том прикусил губу и тихо ответил: «Да, это совсем не обязательно».  
  
Майлз кивнул — такой ответ вполне его устроил. Том протянул к нему ладонь и положил ее на плечо Майлзу. «Давай отдохнем, Майлз, — предложил он, и Майлз не совсем понял, что тот имел в виду. — Завтра я объясню тебе получше, и ты можешь спрашивать меня обо всем, что тебя волнует».  
  
«Спасибо», — сказал он и хотел поцеловать Тома в знак благодарности, но почувствовал приближение Джо и не стал этого делать. «Спокойной ночи», — сказал он обоим и скрылся в своем отсеке. Он жалел, что не мог усыпить их и избавить от тяжелых мыслей, поэтому снова закрылся в своей голове, чтобы избавить от них себя.


End file.
